This application claims priority from provisional application Ser. No. 60/759,593, filed Jan. 17, 2006.
This invention relates generally to supporting of percussion instruments such as bongo drums during performances, and more particularly to collapsible support apparatus, that can be quickly extended to support such drums, during performances.
There is need for such apparatus that can be collapsed for transport, that can quickly be extended when needed, and that is adjustable, for example to change or adjust height of the drums to suit the drummer, and also to adjust lateral positioning and tilting of the drums. There is also need for a way to allow expansion of the apparatus to a pre-set, or pre-adjusted position, so that the drum support need not be adjusted each time the drummer installs his drumming equipment at performance locations.
Also needed is a way to adjustably support a pair of bongo drums, which are rigidly interconnected.